Twiknights: The beginning Chapter 1: How it Began
by Simpleman4895
Summary: After the falling of a Titan A.K.A Ben 10 .We follow a new kid called Seth and his friends who turn out to be alien highbirds .As Seth learns that he is half alien he needs to master his powers to save the town when aliens are invading earth.
1. Chapter 1

Twiknights: The Beginning

**Twiknights: The Beginning**

Chapter 1: How it Began

It's been three year since my family died, I wonder how my life ended up like this ……………………………………………………………………

**Flash Back**

**2008: I had just began my freshman life at a new school. Obviously it didn't go well, it never does. After a lot of hard work I finally moved on and went up a class, from the fifth to the fourth.**

**2009: All seemed well until my family left. They were fetching me from tuition when a truck lost its controlled and rammed into my family's car, along with a tution friend's family. Without saying goodbye and without noticing we were orphaned. The tuition mate's name was Nichole. She didn't have many friends because she was quite shy and quite. On my family's funeral, a weird man came up to me and said: "Hello Seth, my name is Charles. I'm a friend of your dad's and his partner." "You are now under the government's protection and will be watched over." He started to tell me where my father worked and what was he doing but I already knew, he worked for the government in the S.F.D (Special Force Division) which was solely created for stopping terrorist attacks and alien invasions, and yes aliens exist. After Charles finished his pointless explanation I coldly threw a question at him "What is going to happen to Nichole, is she going to be sent to the orphanage?" **

"**I'm afraid so, unless …" Charles froze for awhile then he continued, "unless you are willing to help her."**

"**So what do I have to do to help?"**

"**Now that you are living alone, I guess she can live with you under the government's supervision." **

I smiled happily; I couldn't just let an innocent girl be sent to the orphanage.


	2. Chapter 2

Twiknights: The Beginning

**Twiknights: The Beginning**

Chapter 2: The Awakening And The Friendship

**After 9 months since the last time, I saw Charles and now he came to visit me, but this time he brought a gift, it was a box.**

"**Hello Seth, it's been awhile so how have you been?"**

"**Ok, I've been better."**

"**This is for you." He handed the box to me. It was a puzzle box to be exact. It had tattoo looking like carvings on it.**

**At first, I didn't care, but one night it began to glow red and white. I woke up in the middle of the night to check what **

******it was. After a long head spinning time I finally opened it, inside it was a necklace. I tried it on; it had the identical **

******tattoo looking like carvings on it. Soon I started to become sleepy and without noticing I fell asleep. When my alarm **

******rang I was shocked to see that the necklace was gone and thought that it was a dream; but I didn't notice that the **

******box was already empty. Suddenly, I froze when I saw that there were tattoos on my chest, shoulder, and back. I **

******didn't know what to do, but I only had a few minutes to think, because Nichole was about to enter my room to call me **

******down stairs. Then I spotted the white T-shirt, I leaped to get it thinking I wouldn't make it; but I did and I put on the **

******shirt a second before she came in. Wondering what I was doing on the floor, she told me that it was time to go to **

******school in a weird tone. When I reached school, my classmates told me that there were a few new students in my class. **

******When class started, I was amazed to see my old friends from primary school. First one was, Sean he was my best **

******friend and he was also my neighbor, it seemed like it was just yesterday that Sean and I were cycling around the **

******neighborhood. Second was Ryan, he grew taller by 3 inches. Third was Phylisia, she looked healthier because she **

******gained weight, before that she was like a toothpick. Last of all was Angel, she may look sweet and polite but insult her **

******and you'll never hear the end of it. Now that I have my best friends I thought that life would be easy again, but it **

******didn't. On that day, there was a bi event; we were celebrating our robotics team's victory in the championship. **

******There was an exhibit on robots in our school, when I thought it was going to be another boring day, the robots changed **

******that. The robots suddenly went mad, and attacked us. I was suddenly heard a loud scream, after I looked around all **

******my friends disappeared, I was alone again.**


	3. Chapter 3

Twiknights: The Beginning

**Twiknights: The Beginning**

Chapter 3: Frozen; Alone

I was all alone, Sean, Ryan, Phylisia, Angel all gone! As I was thinking in

my mind, I hadn't noticed that one of the robots was charging at me. Before

I knew it the robot sent me flying. It really hurt; I was in the school hall now.

I saw people screaming and running everywhere. Again without noticing a

robot was charging at me again, this time I was able to knock it down just

right before it reached me. Then I heard a scream "HELLLPPPPP!!" I recognized the voice right away, it was Angel's voice. I saw her being chased by a few robots, I froze I wanted to help her but I just froze there. I really wanted to help but my body wouldn't move. Then suddenly my body started to move on its own, I could see and hear everything but couldn't control myself. I charged in at the robot knocking it off balance, I tore its hands of like it was a twig. I couldn't believe that I had the strength to do that but it felt good. I felt a sudden surge of power. It felt like I could do anything. Before I knew it, I took out 5 robots already, then suddenly 1 of the robots snuck up behind me and banged my head, I saw Angel again but I felt so powerless, I heard her screaming my name but I couldn't help but just faint, just before I hit the floor I blacked out again. When I woke up I was already in the clinic. My friends told me that I didn't faint after I got banged on the head when I actually fainted after all the robots were taken out. And they also said that I fought along side with some alien "heroes". At first I thought that they were crazy or just joking but then I started to have flashbacks. But all I remembered was a sound of a wolf howling and a loud roar, some flashes and then a blank. The clinic doctor let me out after the checkup. The next day everybody respected me, it as if I saved their lives but I didn't remember, but 1 thing didn't change I need to find out if there is a connection between the tattoos and the fact that I took out half the robots. But I still didn't mind the new found respect….


End file.
